


Their Special Day

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A Day Of Nice Plans As You Do, Anniversary, Bluepulse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Speedbuggy, Three Years Of Being Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: How will Bart and Jaime celebrate their 3 year anniversary? Jaime has plans, but so does Bart's spontaneity.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Their Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> I'm not sure if since I technically posted last week, whether the fortnightly timer for posting should start again? But I've ultimately decided to not let it affect the timer. So I am posting now, as per previously expected. I hope you enjoy this new fic!

The alarm clock opened its eyes to an interesting view on this fine Saturday morning. It beeped a little quieter trying not to disturb Jaime or his seemingly breathing quilt. Judging by the parts of Bart’s tired costume strown about the carpeted room, he had come back from a rough mission late at night. On that note, the suit was in desperate need of a replacement, but Bart was forever setting that task aside in favor of spending all his spare time with his hunk of a boyfriend.

It took a minute, but Jaime eventually woke up to the repetitive sound. When he discovered Bart sleeping peacefully on top of him, he rolled his eyes lovingly and smiled quietly to himself. He extended his right arm to reach for the alarm, but he was an inch too far away.

He bit his lip in concentration and tried stretching even further, stopping as Bart began to stir.

“You’re not making this easy  _ Amorcito _ ,” he whispered to the speedster. “Scarab? A hand?”

[ _ “Technically this scarab does not have hands Jaime Reyes.” _ ]

It was too early for this. Jaime took a deep breath and ignored the all too common urge to get irritated. He couldn't allow it.

Not today. 

Today was his and Bart’s third anniversary. They had been dating for three -  _ amazing  _ \- years; and he wasn’t going to let anything put him in a bad mood. It was a very special day.

After a bit more internal discussion, Khaji Da extended a tendril out from underneath Jaime’s back and reached for the alarm. Surpassing the dangling fingers that had given up, Khaji Da chirped a sound of mocking before successfully shutting off the alarm that Jaime hadn’t been able to reach; but more importantly, the alarm clock he didn’t want waking Bart up.

In the new found silence, all Jaime could hear was Bart’s steady breathing. The lightly decorated room melted away as he got lost in the feeling of Bart’s heartbeat reaching out to him on his bare chest. It was just him, Bart and an overwhelming sense of harmony. It got even better when he reached up and rested his hands on the Caucasian’s back, noting how they rose and fell with the rhythm of Bart’s chest.

Jaime craned his neck around the abundance of auburn hair trying to tickle him, and watched as Bart’s eyelids flickered with a thousand thoughts. He wondered what was going on inside the speedster’s mind. There was no mistaking that Bart was a complex man, who hid that fact very well behind a set of impeccable acting skills. 

The time traveler didn’t reveal his true self to a lot of people, and Jaime was honored to be one of the few that Bart trusted wholeheartedly. It had taken being his best friend  _ and  _ his boyfriend for years to learn that even to this day, Bart could still manage to find ways to truly surprise him. 

That’s why Jaime finally wanted to make it  _ his  _ turn to surprise Bart.

He had the whole day planned. To begin with, he was going to prepare a scrumptious breakfast for Bart in bed. This would then be followed by a celebratory, midday lunch with both of their families. And to top it all off, Jaime would conclude the night with a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant. It had  _ the  _ most breath-taking view of the city at night time.

There was only one problem. It was difficult to dive into phase one whilst pinned under the very man he wanted to surprise. The good news was that Bart was a relatively deep sleeper. So in theory, operation ‘gently get out from underneath Bart without waking him’ stood a chance.

The first order of business was to untangle their legs to allow for some general movement. Jaime began by slowly raising his left knee in the hopes that Bart’s legs would simply roll to the side; but instead their legs interlaced. This made Jaime intimately aware of his partner’s pajama shorts and how thin the material was. Now was the  _ worst  _ possible time to get turned on because he didn’t want to poke Bart awake; not that the speedster would have minded if the past were of any indication.

[ _ “Maybe this host should give up? This plan has been poorly executed so far Jaime Reyes.” _ ]

_ “Come on Scarab! You’re supposed to be the most advanced artificial intelligence on this planet! Surely you can help me get out of this situation!” _

[ _ “This scarab’s calculations predict that the Bart Allen will wake up regardless of our method to escape. Sliding out from underneath the boyfriend will create a drop that will wake him. Lifting the boyfriend with this scarab’s technology will interrupt the natural sleeping position he is in and startle him awake. Recommended tactic: Comfort him in Spanish as you flip the Bart Allen in conjunction with your own body.” _ ]

_ “Wait- Why in Spanish?” _

[ _ “Bioscans of the Bart Allen have revealed that he usually experiences relaxation or arousal when this host speaks in Spanish.” _ ]

A grin split Jaime’s lips for a moment as he thought about how he could actually use that knowledge to his advantage in other situations. He was already completely aware of how his Spanish affected Bart; but it had never once occurred to him to play on it. Holstering the thought and grin away for later, Jaime broke into concentration.

Wrapping his muscular arms around Bart caused the speedster to hum happily and tighten his grip.

Jaime froze not wanting to gently bring his angel back down from heaven.

When it seemed safe again, Jaime shifted into his soothing Spanish voice and began speaking as he slowly rotated both himself and Bart.

“Por favor, no despiertes mi amor. No quiero que la sorpresa se arruine.”

It was a delicate operation, but he managed to get Bart flat on his back unawoken. Jaime was now on top; both literally and figuratively. He gently grabbed Bart’s hands off his back and rested them by the speedster’s sides which is when  _ it _ happened. Bart’s cute, brown eyebrows creased with upset noticing Jaime’s absence. The sight stung like one of cupid’s arrows to the chest; and Jaime couldn’t help but feel the guilt gushing out of the wound. 

He knew how to fix it, but it was a massive risk to take.

[ _ “Stop Jaime Reyes!!! Do not kiss the boyfriend! Scans indicate that the Bart Allen should fall asleep in approximately three minutes if you leave him alone!” _ ]

_ “I can’t help it Scarab! He looks upset!” _

It was weird how silent the room was outside of his head when  _ inside  _ his mind there was a loud protest going on where the lead-bug had taken a stand on his spine.

Ignoring the band of one, Jaime leaned down the short distance to plant a gentle kiss on Bart's forehead, and was relieved to see a smile spread across the sleeping face. He sent a quick prayer and swiftly hopped off the bed, landing on his bare feet. He had taken two small steps before he was suddenly hurled backwards in a blur. When his vision settled, he found himself pinned beneath a grinning speedster on the bed.

“Morning  _ Babe _ .”

A laugh escaped through Jaime’s nose before he warmly greeted back, “Buenos dias Amor. Happy three year  _ mnph- _ ”

Bart cut Jaime off with a passionate kiss. 

The two found themselves pressed together again like the sheet against the mattress. The cotton plains swished around as the pair got handsy but in a romantic way. Bart had definitely made a habit out of touching Jaime over the years, but right now he just wanted to feel Jaime and make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Sometimes it felt like the fantasy he was living was only one poke away from crumbling like a sandcastle; and he hated that.

A bitter beetle was digging into Jaime’s back, so the man sat up and coaxed Bart into his lap; which is when the speedster chose to lean back for some air. Bart breathed in the reality before him and he still couldn’t believe his luck. Curious to see Jaime’s reaction to the kiss, he smirked.

“Gracias Amor,” he chuckled.

Bart wrapped his arms comfortably around Jaime’s neck before remarking, “Sorry but I just had this  _ impulse  _ to kiss you.”

Jaime threw his head back and groaned sadly; and Bart couldn’t resist taking it even further.

“What? No good? I guess now I know why they call you the  _ Blue  _ Beetle.”

“If I kiss you, will you stop?”

“It’s worth a shot,” he raised an eyebrow cheekily.

As negotiated, Jaime leaned forward and captured Bart’s lips in a much softer kiss. The more Jaime kissed him, the better his mood seemed to get. Bart gave him  _ the  _ look.

“Happy three year anniversary Blue.”

The pair of beaming, brown eyes gazed back caringly into the loving lime. The atmosphere was charged with so much affection that it could have fried the alarm clock patiently waiting for it’s time in the spotlight the very next day.

A tanned hand came up to cuddle Bart’s jaw.

“Te amo Bart.”

The receiver beamed and allowed his own hand to come up and cradle the outside of Jaime’s.

“Love you too Jaime.”

Jaime took a deep breath that silently screamed how happy he was. That’s when he noticed how fresh the morning air was. It made him imagine an entire forest just blooming around their bed, forcing them to stay trapped forever in one another’s arms. He was fine with that. Although, he did have a surprise breakfast that he still wanted to make for Bart; which was going to be hard to accomplish now that the speedster was awake.

“Hey,” he smiled at his friendliest and rubbed a hand lovingly up the speedster’s arm, “Why don’t you just stay here and relax and I’ll go make you some breakfast?”

“You know what would be even  _ more  _ crash?” Bart made quick work of lifting Jaime’s hand up so that he could effortlessly curl up underneath it and snuggle into his boyfriend - causing him to grin. “If I came  _ with  _ you and  _ helped  _ you make breakfast…”

“But I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed,” he whined; the disappointment apparent for his derailed plan.

“I’d rather have kisses in the kitchen,” he wiggled his eyebrows enticingly.

The shirtless Latino chuckled and sighed in defeat, “Fine. Let’s go make breakfast together.”

“Crash!”

The speedster leaped out of the bed and sped around the room looking for his favorite clothes to steal from his boyfriend. He quickly slipped into the large grey jumper and black sweatpants quickly enforcing the weekend vibe. 

Jaime had always thought that Bart looked  _ particularly  _ cute in that jumper of his. It was too big for the speedster, and the sleeves bunched up around his wrists like the adorable, wrinkled nose of a bunny. The sight made him want to cuddle Bart all day long; but he settled for extending his hand so that they could walk out of their bedroom together.

“So what would you like for breakfast Amor?”

Bart dashed over and quickly accepted the hand before interlacing their fingers with a smile. The somewhat narrow hallway would have had most people walking behind one another in an orderly line; but Bart always used the opportunity to get even closer to Jaime.

Given that Jaime and Bart were both broad chested men - one more so than the other - they were forced to abandon the handhold and switch to all out snuggling. Jaime draped an arm over his boyfriend and pulled him nice and close. Bart - who was  _ loving  _ every second of it - hummed before sharing his thoughts on the matter.

“I’m kind of in the mood for bacon?”

“You can’t have  _ just  _ bacon Bart.”

“Course I can,” he nudged his boyfriend midwalk causing his shoulder to brush the wall.

“I’ll make you eggs  _ and  _ bacon,” he playfully pushed Bart back so that he could also greet the wall with his shoulder.

“What about the buttered toast?”

“ _ Ay. _ How could I be so forgetful?” Jaime bopped his head scraping his elbow on the wall.

“Don’t beat yourself up babe! It’s easy to get distracted around  _ this _ ,” he gestured over himself with the free hand he had left.

“True,” he grinned.

Suddenly, Bart found a firm hand pressing his chest forwards until his back met the plaster. The speedster looked up to see what was going on in Jaime’s telltale eyes and instantly recognized the expression. There was nothing but lust swirling around in those delicious, chocolate irises.

And just like that, Jaime was  _ all  _ over Bart.

“Oh my god…  _ Jaime _ -” he moaned; before going weak in the knees from a kiss on the neck.

Jaime was already completely attentive to his boyfriend’s needs and hoisted him up around his waist in one swift movement. This made making out a  _ lot  _ hotter. And when Jaime was satisfied that he had given Bart a glimpse of the romance he was in for over the course of their special day, he had mercy. He pulled back to see that Bart’s eyes were glowing a brighter green as they usually did during these intimate moments; it was electrifying to say the least.

“How about bacon, eggs, toast  _ and  _ Chicken Whizees for breakfast?”

The temporarily speechless man could only look at Jaime with awe. When his consciousness floated back down from cloud nine, he chuckled with a rarely seen shyness. He had to reboot from the pleasure overload before he was able to rest his forehead against a patient Jaime.

“Do you have any idea how  _ crash  _ you are babe?”

“I might,” he grinned.

The standing man carried his boyfriend the remainder of the distance before gently placing him down on the kitchen counter. A knowing grin was shared by both men; they were so hopelessly in love with one another. Jaime gave Bart a quick peck before beginning to make breakfast.

There was an intense heat in the air, and the flames on the stovetop weren’t even on yet. Bart couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaime as he moved around the kitchen; whether he was at the bench or ducking into the refrigerator or pantry. For the most part, Jaime was also grinning back at Bart, but eventually he was forced to break the mutual eye contact to focus on the frying pan.

This was unacceptable to Bart, so he settled for the next best thing. He hopped off the countertop and snuck up behind his shirtless boyfriend, quickly sliding his arms around Jaime’s waist and interlocking them. A second later, he was perched on his toes so that he could rest his chin on Jaime’s shoulder.

“Trying to keep an eye on breakfast Amor?”

“Nope,” he played right into the obvious teasing. “I’m trying to keep my eye on  _ you _ .”

“Ah,” he hummed happily. “Would you mind setting the table?”

“That’ll be  _ one  _ kiss.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” he laughed after the sarcastic remark.

“Just for that, my price has gone up! I’ll set the table for  _ ten  _ kisses…”

Jaime slowly spun around to face his boyfriend - who was grinning way too widely - and made a show of counting each of the ten kisses as he delivered them to the ruby lips. When he was done, he waited for the familiar gust of wind to carry through the kitchen; but it didn’t come.

“I only counted nine.”

“ _ Ay. _ Tú eres un idiota...”

“Yeah,” he leaned in closer, “But I’m  _ your  _ idiot.”

“Come on,  _ Cariño _ …”

Jaime gently grabbed Bart by the shoulders and spun him around to face the dining room table. To the speedster’s absolute delight, Jaime encouragingly slapped him on the ass in the most casual fashion ever. Bart just  _ had  _ to look over his shoulder to see Jaime’s face. The Latino was waiting with his arms folded and a playfully expectant expression. There was nothing to stop Bart from tearing around the room fast enough after that.

One blink later, Jaime was transported to another world. Apparently, now was one of those times Bart was going to surprise him. The speedster had taken it upon himself to deliver the most romantic in-house setting possible.

Jaime’s jaw dropped a little as he stared, “Woah…”

A grinning Bart gave Jaime the moment he needed to process it all and dashed past him to finish dishing up the outrageous amount of eggs, bacon and toast he had been cooking.

Shuffling forward slowly in disbelief, Jaime took a closer look at the photographs being illuminated by the fairy lights they were pegged to across the wall. There were hundreds of memories basking in the glow of the golden lights; and it just made Jaime feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. He reminisced on the pictures of him and Bart from over the years.

Bart cleared his throat to get Jaime’s attention again, and it worked. Now that Jaime had finished registering the dazzling decorations on the wall and ceiling, he was now only noticing that Bart and their breakfast were patiently waiting for him at the candlelit table surrounded by rose petals. Jaime broke out of his stupor and took a seat across from Bart, resting his hands on the royal blue tablecloth beside the swan napkin.

“This is- Wow. Bart this looks incredible…” He couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief.

“Pretty crash right!”

“Si,” he smiled lovingly over at the man in possession of his heart. He couldn’t believe that Bart had already set the bar so high for their special day, and it was still morning. Luckily, Jaime had one card left up his sleeve which he was saving for the end of the night.

Not much was said for the next few minutes as the two woefully underdressed patrons dined at Casa De Allen-Reyes. It was a good thing Bart’s dress code stood in favor of shirtless hunks in pajama shorts, otherwise it would have been embarrassing for Jaime. After complimenting the chef, Bart dashed over to straddle Jaime’s lap.

“So I remember you saying something about Chicken Whizees?”

Jaime chuckled and told Bart where he had hidden them in the laundry given that there was no such thing as a good hiding place in the kitchen. The weight disappeared for a fraction of a second before it returned. This time though, Bart sat backwards on Jaime’s lap so that he could lean across Jaime’s chest.

Like a blanket, Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart and shifted so that the two were comfortable on the chair. Bart was at the perfect angle that he could snack freely but also look over at Jaime and chat between munches. It didn’t take long though for the packet to vanish.

“Thanks babe. That was a really crash breakfast!”

“De nada.”

“I can’t wait for lunch,” he taunted smugly.

Of course, the eye roll was inevitable; but the comment got him thinking about the rest of their special day. He gave in to temptation and looked for a hint of how things might go.

“Hey Amor?”

“Yeah?” 

Bart looked over with a warm smile that unbeknownst to him, sent a cluster of small butterflies fluttering around in Jaime’s stomach.

“Do you ever think about our future? Not  _ that  _ future, just-  _ our  _ future?”

Despite Jaime’s cringeworthy choice in wording - that he was internally kicking himself for - Bart seemed to remain completely relaxed much to his relief. The speedster continued breathing as steady as he had been whilst asleep. Jaime could tell that Bart was completely at peace in his embrace. It was really quite touching.

“Sometimes? I’m just hoping we get to spend the rest of our lives together, y’know? I always feel crash around you Blue.”

Jaime smiled and remained quiet as he looked away deep in thought. Needless to say, Jaime’s lack of reciprocation got Bart’s attention. And when Jaime did respond, it wasn't what Bart was expecting. 

“I’m just gonna pop into the bedroom real quick and put on a shirt.”

Bart choked on a laugh of surprise, but stood up anyway so that Jaime could get out from beneath him. As Bart reclaimed the seat, he tossed a joke at his boyfriend before he could walk away.

“Or you  _ could  _ just stay shirtless?”

The Latino chuckled in disbelief and flapped his arms by his sides as he gave into the request. He walked back to Bart in the chair and crouched down on both feet to get lower like someone worshiping a god. And he did. Jaime thought Bart was the most special person throughout all space and time; hence why he had pursued a relationship with Bart in the first place.

Jaime reached out and gently grabbed Bart’s dominant hand before bringing it forward so that he could gently press a kiss to Bart’s palm. Bart watched with a blended expression of utter confusion and amusement as he did this. Jaime sighed as it was time to make a confession.

“I love your hand; which is more often than not covered in Chicken Whizee dust.” Grinning, he leaned up higher and kissed Bart’s elbow. “I love your elbow; which you usually use to nudge me after telling me  _ terrible  _ jokes.” He leaned up even higher still and kissed Bart’s shoulder. “I love your shoulder; that rests against mine when we fall asleep on the couch together.” 

Fully extended on both knees now, Jaime raised his hand and buried it into Bart’s locks soothingly as he did every night before they fell asleep. “I love your hair. And your eyes. And most of all, your smile.”

Bart was certainly feeling the love in the moment and couldn’t help but ask, “Aren’t you going to kiss all of those too?”

A hum filled the limited space between them for a moment as Jaime pretended to think about it.

“I suppose I could.”

Accepting the challenge, Jaime stretched to kiss Bart’s bed of windswept hair. After that, his lips made their way to just beside Bart’s right eye, causing the speedster to chuckle as he closed it before the delicate kiss. And to top it off, Jaime kissed Bart’s lips, feeling the curve of his smile.

It was a nice kiss that was only made better when they opened their eyes to the beautiful setting Bart had pitched for them earlier.

“I’m glad that you feel crash around me Amorcito, because I feel crash around you too.”

“It sounds better when I say it,” he winked.

“I agree,” he grinned. “And by the way, I  _ also  _ want to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Jaime quickly reclaimed Bart’s right hand again with his left, whilst the free hand snuck behind his back. His right leg also shifted forward under the illusion it was steadying him. The Egyptian blue scarab glistening in the brightly lit room began to move; not that Bart could see anything going on back there. The shell opened up a little so that two tendrils could extend down from the safe space before each placed a golden ring in Jaime’s palm. He quickly readied one of the identical rings between his fingers and whipped it around.

“Bart Allen… Will you marry me?”

Bart instantly clasped a hand over his mouth as happy tears sprung to his eyes faster than he had ever moved. Thankfully being a speedster meant he could get past the overload of emotion really quickly.

“Yes! Jaime! Yes!”

The speedster rushed forward for a hug, and all Jaime could do was beam with joy. The two men held each other in a way that felt like they might not ever let go. A minute later Jaime rose to his feet, the speedster still cuddling him like a koala. He took the opportunity to rub soothing circles into Bart’s back while he waited for the emotional euphoria to fade a little; but Bart seemed stuck. To try and get things going again, Jaime opted for a little conversation.

“I had been planning on asking you tonight at dinner… But when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me… I couldn’t wait.”

Bart finally pulled back and he chuckled. “So _ that’s _ why you wanted to go put on the shirt! To be honest, I think proposing shirtless only increased your chances of getting a yes from me.”

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” He was too elated to stop smiling even though he wanted to pretend to be shocked just for fun.

“Mhm…” Bart let a moment pass to differentiate the new tone. “I love you so much Jaime.”

“I love you too Bart.”

“So,” he walked his fingers against his fiance’s chest, “Can we  _ consummate  _ this engagement?”

Jaime’s cheeks went red with the laughter that poured from him; he would never blush at such a request.

“Si.”

As he was already standing, that certainly made things easier for the muscled wonder. 

Both men were super excited about sharing the news with their families, and it would certainly make for an interesting lunch later on in the day; but for now… It was time for Bart and Jaime to celebrate in the bedroom.

And celebrate they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment - or two - if you want ;)


End file.
